


When Worlds Collide

by learnyourlessonswell



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learnyourlessonswell/pseuds/learnyourlessonswell
Summary: When Rose and TenToo's daughter and Rose's little brother, Tony, take the TARDIS out for a spin and run into Jack Harkness's daughter, absolute chaos ensues.





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> crack episode idea that has been in my mind since forever. I'll keep writing it if I can actually think of things.

We open on Rose, 38, waving at the TARDIS on Bad Wolf Bay.

ROSE: Trid, you be careful! 

A boy and a girl are in the TARDIS. The girl, Astrid Tyler, is a wiry 16-year-old with short, spiky, dark blond hair and brown eyes. Her companion, Tony Tyler is technically her uncle, but the two act more like cousins. He is eighteen years old, a tall boy with reddish-blond hair. Astrid, curiously, is in charge, Tony obeying her every word.

TONY: Where are we going?  
ASTRID: Dunno. How about… Barcelona?

She flips a switch and presses buttons. The TARDIS whooshes and they take off, bound for Barcelona. All of a sudden, -CLUNK-, the nose of a spaceship is stuck in the TARDIS’s door. A figure- a tall, curvy, brown-haired girl- tumbles out, a rod stuck through her chest. She groans, pulls the rod out, and stands. Miraculously, she is unharmed. The hole in her chest is healing quickly, all by itself.

TYLER: Hello!  
She looks back at her ship.  
TYLER: Sorry.

Zoom in on Astrid’s face. She does the exact same thing as Ten did the first time he saw Donna appear in the TARDIS (he is her father, after all). She exclaims  
ASTRID: What?!

-Play Doctor Who Theme-


End file.
